Romance between a Maelstrom and a fiery panther
by Snowdust Haku15
Summary: Third story of my 'Romance between' series. This one-shot is between our favorite Jinchuuriki, Naruto Uzumaki and the brawler of team Bee, Karui. It is set in a modern day highschool setting. Enjoy


**Romance between a Maelstrom and a fiery panther**

 **Hello everyone Snowdust Haku15 here with another story, this is a modern Naruto story with a beautiful time between Naruto and Karui in detention. As usual this is smut with only slight plot.**

 **Now as I said in my Pirates of the Caribbean story, I am really disappointed by the lack of reviews that my stories are getting, I know they are one shots and all, but I was hoping for more insight in what you guys' thoughts were about my writings. So please, please review when you finish reading my fanfictions!**

 **I don't own the characters for Naruto**

* * *

 **-Konoha High School Detention-**

Karui Kotsuki sighed in absolute boredom as she tapped her foot against the floor beneath her desk. She was in detention for beating the crap out of one of the assholes that graced this school's kendo team for calling her adopted mother, Mabui Kotsuki, a whore. She of course wasn't going to let the baka disgrace the kind woman that was her mother and decided to give the fool the experience of getting his ass kicked by one of the female genders that he looked down upon in some sexist authority. The fight wasn't as hard as she thought it would be though once she knocked the jerk down onto his back with a single kick to the stomach before proceeding to beat the shit out of him. Now she was in detention after a lot of yelling between her and the vice principal that just so happened to be the asshole's uncle. She could've been suspended, but this was the compromise her mother had made with the man, an entire two weeks of detention.

Looking forward at the front of the class, she found that the teacher directing the punishment class looked as bored as she was.

However the door opened after a few minutes, capturing her and the man's attention, and a boy with crimson red hair almost similar to her dark red, but lighter, walked in.

Karui smirked as she took in his whisker mark covered features, he was much more handsome than her former boyfriend Omoi. ' _He's cute.'_

"Again Uzumaki?" The bespectacled teacher asked as he gave a deadpanned look to what appeared to be a usual occupant of the room.

"It's not my fault Ebisu-sensei. I followed Mizuki-sensei's instructions for the chemical lab this time and he still gave me detention."

Karui noted that the boy had a barely hidden smirk on his face when he said that.

"I heard that you blew up his desk when you were called up to the front to show the class your project," Ebisu said as his look of disbelief didn't lessen in the slightest.

"I was falsely accused," Naruto continued with innocent tone. "Sasuke-baka was the one that added the explosive parts."

"Whatever," Ebisu said with a roll of his eyes, not believing that the son of the police commissioner would do something like that. "You know the rules. Go find a seat and keep quiet."

Naruto just nodded to the teacher and looked around the room before seeing the dark skinned girl. He gave a lustful smile before he calmed himself and walked over next to her desk and sat down.

"Hello there beautiful, I haven't seen you here before," he said.

"I'm new here," Karui said with a slight blush.

"No talking in detention," the teacher barked from where he was reading a certain pervy book behind a magazine getting an eyeroll from Naruto. The boy then smirked as if he remembered something and looked at his watch.

After a long moment of waiting there was a loud boom and the teacher leapt out of his seat as if he had been stuck by a hot branding iron before speaking in a scared voice as he left the room. "You two stay here, don't go anywhere!"

Once he was sure the older man had been gone long enough, Naruto got up and walked to the door before he locked said door and wedged a chair beneath the door knob for added defense.

"That should keep them all busy for a good while," the Uzumaki said with a demonic smirk crossing his face just as the screams began that made him look downright demonic when added with his crimson hair.

"You set that off?" Karui asked as she swore she heard a very feminine scream of 'DOPE' from somewhere in the distance.

"Why of course," the red haired boy said with a widening of his smirk before taking an elaborate bow. "Allow me to introduce myself my dear lady. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, prankster extraordinaire of Konohagakure High School as well as the son of Kushina Uzumaki, Queen of Pranks!"

Karui gave a giggle at his excitable demeanor. "My name is Karui, I'm new to Konohagakure High and I am from Kumogakure High School."

"So my lovely Karui-chan, what did you do that got you landed in such a droll setting?" Naruto asked while cherishing the scream of 'TROUBLESOME UZUMAKI' in the distance.

"I beat the crap out of a jerk-off that thought he was all that because he called my mother a whore."

"Ah. So it was you who put Shiro in the Nurse's Office with two black eyes, a nearly broken leg, busted nuts and several bruised ribs?"

Karui nodded to his words and got a respectful nod of the head in return.

"Well done Karui-chan," Naruto said with a smile before he kissed her right hand like the french nobles of the past once did. "Everybody hates the prick so you'll probably be the idol of all of the girls later when you get out of here."

Karui felt her cheeks heat up up at the praise, wondering if she would be looked up to like her beautiful friend Samui was back in her old school. "Thanks," she said meekly.

"No problem. Now since Ebisu-ero is going to be out for a while I think we should celebrate this event," Naruto said with a small perverted chuckle of his own.

"What did you have in mind Naruto-san?" Karui asked with a raised eyebrow as she looked at the boy in front of her in curiosity.

Naruto just grinned evilly in her direction.

* * *

 **-Short While Later-**

Karui was lying on her back, naked and screaming in pleasure as Naruto licked and pleasured her mocha colored cunt with his fingers. He was extremely talented in the department of giving girls pleasure as he continually brought the dark skinned girl to her peek and stopped before she could orgasm, only to start again.

"Oh my fucking gods," she whimpered as her hand found itself weaving through the Uzumaki's spiky crimson hair. "You're so goooood!"

All Naruto gave her was a grin that had her moaning with the movement of his lips on her pussy before he latched his teeth on Karui's clit as his tongue thrust in and out of her dripping hole. He made a mental note to thank Ino, Tenten and his neighbor Anko for their contributions to his skill in the art of sex.

"OH FUCK!" Karui moaned loudly as she was finally allowed to cum and her orgasm hit her full force. She was breathing heavily as if she had just sprinted through a marathon without stopping and her eyes were glazed over when Naruto detached himself from her sopping wet core. He wiped his mouth with his hand after sucking her essence off of his fingers before he lined his hips up with the girl beneath him so the that his cock was pressing against the dark skinned girl's cunt and he slammed in.

Karui screamed in pleasure as she found herself being penetrated just as she came down from her high. She was still sensitive from being eaten out that this drove her right to the edge of her orgasm again.

Naruto smirked when he came to a rest planted fully inside Karui; feeling her vaginal walls contract and spasm around his cock as they tried to adjust to his massive girth. He grinned and bent down to kiss the girl beneath him.

Karui sloppily returned the kiss as she tried to contain herself and tasting her essence on Naruto's tongue as their tongues wrestled for dominance that the red haired boy was winning, but then she moaned as Naruto smirked and began to pump in and out of her with slow hard thrusts, that were starting to build up speed.

"Oh gods Naruto-kun!" Karui exclaimed breathlessly as she felt her pussy clench around the iron rod he called a dick to keep it inside her and she clung to his shoulders. "Are you trying to kill me!?"

"That would be an interesting way to die," Naruto said with a chuckle as he remembered his best friend's sister Temari saying the same thing when he took her virginity.

Karui barely registered his words in her mind as she kept moaning and panting as Naruto bottomed out inside her with every thrust, his cock slamming into the entrance of her teenage womb as his hands groped her small B-cup breasts.

Smirking at an idea that popped into his head as he felt her nipples become rock hard, he twisted the nubs and made Karui's back arch off the desk she was on before he took one in his mouth and began sucking on it, making her scream more.

"OH GODS!" The girl screamed as another large orgasm washed over her.

"You like that don't you?" Naruto asked with a devilish smirk as his balls once again pressed against her ass.

"OH GODS YES!"

' _Thought so,'_ Naruto thought with a smirk before he returned to flicking her nipple with his tongue and his hands traveled to grasp her ass.

Naruto suddenly released a moan as he felt pressure build up inside his abdomen and began pounding into Karui at a faster pace while she worked her own hips right against his bucking ones. Both of their bodies were bucking in harmony as the two of them tried to reach their own peak and deliver the gift of life into the dark skinned girl's womb.

After a few more minutes, Naruto moaned loudly and allowed his cock to unleash the floodgates that held back his life-giving seed. As his cum shot into her wet cavern, Karui herself gave out a cry of ecstasy as her orgasm blasted out of her cunt.

When Karui finally came down from her orgasmic high this time, she marvelled at the feeling of Naruto's seed swimming inside her womb and she moaned as she moved, finding out that the boy's cock head was directly inside her womb.

As she felt the sloshing of his most likely potent cum inside her, Karui was glad that she was constantly on the pill after her first time with her ex-boyfriend; not wanting to take the risk of getting pregnant, especially after Omoi's condom had broken during their intercourse.

"So," Naruto said as he held the girl to his muscular chest as they both panted. "Would you like to go another round?"

Karui's eyes lit up with excitement and all she gave was a nod before he flipped her over so that her torso was laid out over the desk with her feet on the ground before he entered her from behind, making her squeal in pleasure.

They continued on like this for the next hour, switching to various positions and places like him fucking her while sitting in Ebisu's chair or when he pressed her up against the windows and took her from behind.

By the time that Ebisu returned from aiding all of the teachers in discovering every single one of the massive paint bombs Naruto had set, the two teenagers were extremely satisfied and had already cleaned themselves up.

"You two did something didn't you…?" Ebisu said suspiciously as he stared at the two innocent looking redheads. After a few moments of staring back and forth between the teacher and the two students, Ebisu gave up and walked over to his desk with a muttered 'Whatever'.

Naruto smirked to Karui as he began a countdown on his hands when Ebisu picked up his magazine *cough* porno book camouflage *cough*. As soon as his last finger was down, the bespeckled man let loose a horrified and gut wrenching scream as he found that his beloved porno novel had been replaced with a Yaoi golden edition of said novel and he passed out frothing at the mouth while Karui and Naruto pumped their fists in the air.

"Score!"

* * *

 **Hey there guys, how did you like this story? I hope it was good. For this story I wanted to write a lemon between Naruto and Karui of the cloud since I can never really find any out there on these sites. Also I am probably going to make a sequel to this some time in the future, however I do not know when or how I am going to write it.**

 **For the next story I will be doing a Percy Jackson fiction that will have sibling love between Apollo and Artemis, it will be set after the ending of Titan's Curse and will have Apollo showing Artemis just how happy he is that she is safe.**

 **That's all for now, have fun. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
